Apologize
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: Songfic for papa bear awards


_**Apologize**_

_**By: **_ScottyMcSpockirk

**December 7, 1942**

Newkirk walked softly out of the barracks in the middle of the night. Pulling a crumpled piece of paper up to face level, he began to read the letter, again.

_December 3, 1941_

_Hey pal, its been along time since I've been back to England to see you and Mavis, or even written . Sorry about that, its been...hectic down here since the problems with Hitler. It's really nice here is Hawaii, wish you could come see it! How's life in the going for ya? Miss you guys a lot. Being in England with you was definitely the best time of my life, and I remember it like it was yesterday. _

_And I don't know whether or not you're still angry at me, but I'm sorry. I was...well let's just say I was wrong, and it's stupid for me to go on like nothing happened, like I've been acting for most of this letter. _

_Love, Angie_

_P.S: I might be coming back soon, if I can. I didn't marry Micheal. Don't hold a grudge, tell me how you feel?_

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_---_

_August 19, 1939_

_Peter Newkirk walked softly out of his room. The night was dark, light up by only a crescent moon and a few lonely stars. With carefulness not to wake the others in the house, he went down the stairs and opened the door. There she was waiting for him, standing by the rose bush, like she always did. Her greens eyes and dark brown hair glistened in the moonlight . Peter rushed towards her and gazed into her eyes for a millisecond before he embrace her in his arms. _

_"You shouldn't have come." He said, tucking he hair behind her ears._

_"You're saying you don't want me?" She smirked then kissed him on the nose. He couldn't resist her smile, or anything about her._

_"No," He whispered into her ear while simultaneously kissing it. "I just don't want you grandfather to come after me again."_

_She started to laugh but he shushed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. _

_-----_

_Newkirk crumpled the letter back up and clutched it in his hand. "Why?" He whispered._

_-----_

_August 21, 1939_

_Peter pulled his sweater over his head and ran down the stair to the table. He didn't stop to say hello to anyone, he merely folded up a pancake and ran outside. She was outside, but not by the rose bush. She stood under the plum tree, holding a letter. Peter quickly ran over to her and kissed her. When he pulled back, she wasn't smiling. She had no reaction, she just stood there and stared at him._

_"What's the matter, luv?" He asked._

_"I'm leaving." She replied, holding up the the letter. The return address was for Colorado. _

_"What?" He said, barely able to make a sound, "Why...?"_

_"I am..." She paused, looking away from Peter and glancing at the rose bush. She then looked back down at the letter. "getting married."_

_Those words bounced out at Peter, and seemed to be displayed in front of him on bold red letters._

_"What?!" He said, now very loudly._

_"I'm going back to Colorado, to get married, to Micheal Shaw, is that clear enough for you?" She started to walk around the back of the house, and Peter followed._

_"What about us?"_

_She turned back at him and said sarcastically, "What about us?" _

_"We meant so much to each other...last night and all those nights before," He answered, "what about them?"_

_"I'm sorry." _

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It wasn't possible, it was a dream, it had to be. She was too beautiful, too perfect, to amazing. She wasn't going to leave, it wasn't true._

_-----_

_Newkirk stepped back inside the barracks, and quietly went to his bunk. He saw a soft beam a moonlight came through the crack in the door._

_-----_

_"I'm sorry." Her voiced echoed through his mind. The light of day turned to darkness and her face turned to a shadow. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

_Peter turned around. The roses had turned to black, and she walked away._

_-----_

Peter pulled out the letter once more and smoothed it out with his hand.

"I'm sorry, Angie."

-----

The moonlight faded, and Peter fell asleep.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

A/N: Uploaded for the papabear awards


End file.
